kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugene Thompson
Eugene Thompson aka Flash also known as Agent Venom is a member of the Mutant Warriors. Appearance Flash Thompson is a young Caucasian teenage boy, with a muscular build, blonde hair and green eyes. He wears his school's football uniform, with a Spider-Man shirt underneath tucked inside his light blue pants, and a black belt with a bronze clasp. As Agent Venom, Flash resembles the classic Black Costume Spider-Man, but with a more muscular, armored appearance. The emblem on his chest is the post-Brock Venom symbol with spread out legs as opposed to the traditional Venom emblem. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Peak Human Strength:' Flash has been shown to be quite strong even for a normal human, like punching a dent on lockers. *'Peak Human Acrobatics:' Despite his large built, Flash is shown to be very nimble and agile, as shown from his performance in a P.E. fitness course setup by Taskmaster. His performance made Taskmaster initially believe Flash was Spider-Man. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' He was a capable fighter, relying on effective brawling skills from his years of sports. After training in S.H.I.E.L.D., his combat abilities increased drastically, able to take on multiple enemies at once. *'Iron Willpower:' Looking to Spider-Man's nature as a role-model, Flash has also emulated the wall-crawler's strength of will, refusing to accept defeat or give in to torture. *'Assimilation:' Agent Venom is able to absorb and retain the abilities of others that it has merged with. In addition, unlike the previous Venom Symbiote's could only merge with living creatures and morph it into its own likene'ss, this one is able to' assimilate technology into its mass, where it can then use it as the original owner would and even enhance its usage. **'Missile Launchers': Agent Venom stole the [http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Beetle Beetle]'s shoulder-mounted missile launchers. **'Bio-Armor': Agent Venom stole some pieces of the [http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Beetle_Armor Beetle Armor] to give himself extra protection. **'Spider Powers': With the original Venom Symbiote having merged with Spider-Man for a period, it was able to replicate and integrate all of Spider-Man's powers. ***'Superhuman Agility:' He is far more agile than a normal human being, able to swiftly and effortlessly dodge a barrage of projectiles unscathed, all while launch a counter-attack without reducing his accuracy. ***'Spider-Sense:' Like Spider-Man, Agent Venom has a natural radar to incoming danger, allowing him to instinctively react and avoid it even if caught off guard. ***'Wall-Crawling:' Like Spider-Man, he can stick to nearly surfaces without using his hands or feet, allowing him to scale any terrain without any tools. ***'Organic Webbing:' Unlike Spider-Man, Agent Venom is able to generate webbing natural from his wrists, preventing him from ever running out of the substance. Technology Morphing: 'Agent Venom can morph and enhance vehicles and other forms of machinery and technology using the Symbiote. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: Agent Venom has a greatly accelerated healing speed, able to heal broken bones and damaged flesh instantaneously. He can also heal infections to an extent that modern medical technologies cannot. The Venom Symbiote can also instantly regenerate its own bio-mass, effectively making Agent Venom's bodysuit form indestructible. *'Superhuman Strength:' Combining the Symbiote's own strength with that of the replicated Spider-Man's and Flash's, Agent Venom is much stronger than Spider-Man, able to effortlessly rip heavy and solid structures bolted in from their surface. *'Superhuman Durability: '''He is also far more resilient to physical damage than Spider-Man himself, able take the brute force of Rhino or Hulk and recover quickly after. *'Shape Shifting''':The Symbiote's gives Agent Venom a virtually malleable anatomy which allow it to create countless tendrils for transport or modifying weaponry and technologies, which can be used to further aid him in battle. Personality Flash is a jock at Midtown High School. He likes to bully weak people and put them in lockers. He is a major fan of Spider-Man, overreacting after he sees Spider-Man. Despite his tough exterior, Flash can get afraid easily and hides behind other people when in danger, just as Flash did when he first encountered the Venom Symbiote and used Peter as a human shield. He has decided to overcome his fear and tries to be a superhero, which doesn't work out until he comes in contact with the Venom Symbiote again. Weapons His Symbiote Family *Unknown Parents Voice Actor Matt Lanter Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Single Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants